Changing the Games (rewritten)
by wolf-outsidergirl001
Summary: 17 years after the Hunger Games everyone Katniss cared for was killed in front of her now she is sent back to the beginning in order to save Panem and everyone she cared for she must save him can she fall in love for real this time or and in turn save Panem
1. AN

A/N: Alright so I wrote this story a while back and posted it a year ago. Recently I've been looking over it and decided to edit it. Looking back over it made me realize why I loved writing this story so much I don't know how often I will be able to update I have a lot on my plate school but I will update as often as possible. I've decided to leave the original up as well for now at least. Updates may not be too consistent but please bear with me.

~ASH


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1

I was the spark that I triggered the rebellion because of me whole districts were destroyed. Because of my actions everyone I cared for was brutally killed right in front of me and I could do absolutely nothing all. All of this started because I chose the wrong boy. As horrible as it sounds, Peeta should never have survived our Hunger Games. He was too weak, he could not kill and when he was confronted and it was killing them or being killed by them he was ready to die. Then he was upset when he indirectly killed Foxface even though she would have died eventually. I saved his life in the games more than once, and I brought him back with me to 12. The problem is he was not strong enough to survive on his own. We were never truly in love I'm not sure Peeta is even capable of love. No, Peeta didn't love me in all actuality Peeta had a strange obsession with me that he believed was love; the problem is I didn't realize he didn't love me until he attacked Prim. If he truly loved as much as he claimed to he would have never hurt her. I realized I didn't love him either though I never had. I had simply pitied him and I felt I owed him for the bread that kept my family alive when we were on the brink of death. But that realization came too late and sadly it couldn't save Prim's life.

For 17 years, I was the face of the rebellion and they made me the example of what happens when you defy Snow. For over half my life I was both worshiped and tortured I was the spark all because I refused to conform to Snows ideals. I spoke my mind and fought for what I believed in and it was all for nothing because in the end the rebellion lost. I did what I swore I would never do I gave Snow the satisfaction of seeing me die. And well now I'm dead or at least should be dead.

_"Katniss Everdeen" a weird voice says and I try to look around but all I can see is a bright light_

_"Yes?" I answer sort of confused I mean I__'__m dead or at the very least I__'__m supposed to be dead so why am I hearing voices. I thought only crazy people hear voices, dead people are just well dead _

_"You have made so many mistakes child but you do have the potential to save all of Panem along with everyone that you lost" the voice says and it catches my attention _

_"How can I save them if I__'__m dead" I ask the voice accepting that if I am dead, and realizing that I don__'__t mind being crazy if I can save Prim and Mom_

_"You need to go back to the beginning, you need to save your soul mate from dying in your hunger games and he will help you with the rest. This burden does not need to be carried solely by you. Your soul mate is strong enough to protect you both keep both your heart and mind open and you will find him. Peeta is too weak minded to be you soul mate dear, you will know your soul mate when you look into his eyes." The voice says and I nod, and realize that the voice confirmed what I already knew, Peeta is too weak to ever be my equal not that I think I__'__m above anyone but a relationship should be an equal partnership and we honestly weren__'__t I was forced to make all the hard decisions and he would feel guilty. I know I will do anything to change the past and I already decided I will single handedly kill everyone again if it means seeing Prim alive again. Even though I know I can never be the same 16 year old girl I was again I will go back for Prim and Mom._

_"Then I will send you back to before your first games keep in mind the future will change indefinitely. It__'__s up to you wither those changes are for good or for bad but be sure because you will not get this chance again. Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be ever in your Favor" the voice said and everything got dark again__"_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Chapter 2_

"Wake up Katniss, you have a big big big day today" I heard what sounded like Effie Trinket say and my eyes shoot open faster than they have in several years. It's simply just not possible Effie Trinket died more than 15 years ago. When I see her though there is no way to deny that it is her. Sure her voice may be copied just as Prims was in my second games but her look is something that is specifically hers. When I looked around I realized I am on the train headed for Capital and by the look of my nails it has to be the first time.

"Thanks for waking me Effie I'll be out for breakfast in 10." I said calmly not letting my manners get away from me and she smiled

"At least one of you has manners" she mumbles as she leaves and I can't help but laugh because that is something so typical for her to say I loved her she became one of my close friends even if she can be a bit over barring at times

I went to the shower and was relieved to see it is the same as the one I have been using for the last 17 years. I couldn't help but smile as I pressed the familiar buttons to make it smell like fresh Katniss roots and cinnamon, it's a smell that took me 4 years to figure out and prefect. After I finished I started thinking over what the voice told me. It said I have to find my soul mate and save him from dying in the games. I never really believed in soul mates but almost instantly I have a pretty good idea of who it is. I'm almost positive that Cato the brute from district 2 is my soul mate. I mean if I think logically he's the one I couldn't kill when I had the shot, even when it meant Peeta and I would go home I couldn't find it in me to kill him. Not only that but he's also the one I had to kill, when I could no longer stand seeing his suffering I used my last arrow and put him out of his misery. I could never understand why but now I know almost for a fact it was because he is my soul mate. After I get out of the shower I get dressed in jeans and a green tee shirt along with boots kind of like my old hunting boots. It's an outfit I haven't really worn in years but one I still love all the same. Then I head to the dining cart where Peeta is dipping his bread in hot chocolate. I guess I wasn't ready to see him and he smiles when he sees me which only makes me want to kill him on the spot. I shouldn't though this Peeta has not Killed Prim and he never will. No matter how much I want to I can't do anything to him though so I ignore him and eat eggs bacon some fruit and bread with orange juice and milk. Something I don't eat normally but this body needs to gain some weight, I am honestly not skin and bones but I am pretty close I mean out of mom me and Prim I get the least amount of food and a portion of my food goes to Prim's cat buttercup because if I don't she will and she needs to eat. I was just finishing my food when Haymitch walks in drunk, as always and like last time Peeta thinks it's a good idea to test him and ask how we survive. I mean the first time I thought Peeta was being decisive but now I realize he is stupid and childish. I know what's coming so can I tune them out, until I have to stab my knife between two of Haymitch's fingers and he says he got fighters this year and asks if I can hit anything else. Just like last time and in response I grab two knifes turn to Peeta, who is standing by a wall looking at a picture of something. I take a calming breath and throw them both at him. They stick in either side of his neck and he looks terrified, Haymitch on the other hand looks impressed.

Over the years since I was in the games I have found a new respect for knives. I realized they are more useful than my bow and arrow and they have become my weapon of choice even though I'm quite a bit better with a bow and through the years I've gotten even better

"You could've killed me" Peeta says and I laugh as if I was that bad with a knife he's lucky I can restrain myself enough not to kill him

"If I tried to kill you would be dead I know how to throw a knife and shoot a bow" I say menacingly before walking to my room and waiting to arrive in capital.

I'm not even in my room for ten minutes before Effie comes in and tells me were arriving in capital. So I have to go out and see Peeta waving like a goof ball. I know instantly I can't do that again it is what nearly got me killed last time. I am in no way a likeable person, the people I care about like me and I don't care what anyone else thinks. I don't need to use that gimmick to get sponsors this time besides I'm pretty sure I'll have Cato. I have to be me I think one problem I had last time is I pretended that I was this happy bubbly person that is definitely not me and I couldn't fake it convincingly enough when I got out of the games. I'm not a smiling happy person, most of the time I'm a bitch and I will be the first to admit it. When we get out of the train they take us to our prep team and stylists. I sit through hours of waxing and though I may be used to it already it still hurts a lot they wax me till the only hair I have left is the hair on my head and my two eyebrows. Then they call Cinna in and our talk went much the same as last time and once again I'm in the carriage with Peeta and we're both on fire though this time I am nowhere near as terrified and I have complete and total faith in Cinna's vision and even with that I ignore Cinna when he tells us to hold hands. Not only because I can't find it in myself to touch Peeta, but also because it's just not me. Instead I put on a pissed off face and cross my arms. When the charities take off and I ignore everything and everyone around me and before I know it it's over. Peeta and I were getting glares from all the other tributes and I glare right back not letting them intimidate me they are just mad because we stole the attention from them. I don't really care what any of them think anyways, that is till I catch Cato's glare and feel butterflies in my stomach that I have never felt before. I smirk at him and he returns it and starts walking towards me. This apparently pisses Peeta off because he grabs my arm, and drags me to the elevator while he glares at Cato who is giving him a glare as well which is actually terrifying. In that moment I know I will never have to carry him he can take care of himself as good as if not better than I can take care of myself and he is my equal in every way. As soon as we are on our floor I break out of his hold and give him my most deadly glare and punch his arm with all my strength.

"Don't ever touch me don't grab me and never drag me like that again." I say in an eerie voice and turned to head to my room

"I didn't like the way two was looking at you and he was coming to talk to you I saved you from having to talk to him" he said and I spun around pissed

"How is that any of your business and who you to decide who I can and can't talk to I am my own person Peeta but out" I say and start heading to my room again fist I shower and get all the makeup and stuff off of me then I plop on my bed and get some sleep and I honestly can't wait for training. I know I'm better at throwing knives then Clove is and I can shoot a bow. I want to do better than an 11 this time I want a perfect 12 this time around.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3

When I wake up it is still pretty early, I guess my body is use to the schedule I was on at home and I groan when I can't get back to sleep and then I decide to hop in the shower then change into my training uniform before I head to the dining room. When I get there I walk in on Haymitch telling Peeta that he should keep his abilities too himself. I roll my eyes it's not like Peeta can kill anyways.

"You too sweetheart don't let them know that you actually have strengths make them think that you are like all the other tributes from 12" he says and I laugh

"Thanks for the advice but I don't really need it I already have a plan but I'm sure your plan would have gotten me killed before Peeta so thanks so much" I say sarcastically while eating breakfast

"You have a plan well I'm sure we'd just love to hear it sweetheart" Haymitch said sarcastically but looked at me expecting me to spill or walk away in a huff and he knows I know if I walk away now he can and will use all his resources to keep Peeta alive instead of me even though I have better odds of making it

"Not that it is either of your business but I plan to do my best and join the careers" I answer leaving them both shocked. Then Haymitch smirked and nodded probably thinking of ways it would make it easier for him to get me out alive if I had the careers help

After that Peeta and I went to the training room with all the other tributes which was huge but Peeta was driving me insane because he kept looking at me like I killed his dog a look that he use to use on me that would make me bend over backwards to make it go away because I felt bad but now I couldn't care less he killed Prim all bets are off. While the lady gave her speech and I couldn't wait till we were off to the stations. I knew what I wanted to start with so I made it to the knives before Clove could and I started throwing hitting the heart every time. Then I got a bit bored and decided to show off a bit so I laid on my back and threw still hitting the target every time and last I climbed on the rope thing and still hit the target every time. Then I moved on to the bows and did the exact same thing ignoring how the training room was quiet and all eyes were on me to the point where eventually I really did forget where I was in my mind I was back in the woods with Gale about to go back to 12 to see mom and Prim again. Even though I was good and showing off a lot Cato didn't approached me till we were getting our lunches

"Fire Girl" he called waving me over to the career table and I inwardly smirked

"Yes 2" I answer seemingly emotionless

"We discussed it and we want you with us" he said motioning to the whole career pack and I smirked

"Of course you do everyone does" I say arrogantly and take the seat next to him

"But… unlike the other offers I got I accept yours I'd be stupid not to I mean I would be target number one if didn't accept right" I say and eat my food with them all while ignoring the glares I'm getting from Peeta

"Your district partner doesn't seem to like us much does he" Cato whispers in my ear and I laugh

"Yeah I know he pissed me off dragging me off last night and I kind of bit his head off he seems over protective of me which I don't really get I mean before the reaping we never said two words to each other I'm pretty sure he's either in love with me or obsessed with me but I'm not sure which but he absolutely hates you especially after what happened when he pulled me away from talking to you yesterday" I whisper back and it's his turn to laugh

"Want to piss him off?" he asks and before I can reply he throws his arm over my shoulder and I feel myself blush

"Welcome to the Career Alliance Babe" Cato says loud enough for Peeta to hear and then he kisses my cheek making me blush even more and I can't help smile slightly as I hear Peeta storm out of the room then I see a sparkle in Cato's eyes as he whispers

"Meet me on the roof tonight at 11" and then we all go back to the training room where I follow the careers and we intimidate the other tributes. I have no problem doing so because these are people who I really don't care about and why would I a few days ago they were all dead. So I feel no guilt because they were always ment to die we mess around figuring out what everyone is good at till it's time for us to go up for diner

"So how did your plan work sweetheart?" Haymitch asks with a laugh as if he's so sure it failed miserably

"Like a charm the boy from 2 asked me to join the careers during lunch apparently he's our leader this year because boy from 1 is intimated by him" I answered and had to laugh as he spit out whatever he was drinking

"Really?" he asked hopeful and I smirked

"Yes and of course I accepted which is why Peeta's upset but I would have been stupid not to accept don't you think I mean that would have made me a huge target" I said and he nodded agreeing with me the rest of the meal is pretty quiet so when I finish eating I go shower and change into a t shirt and sweatpants and take a short nap before I have to meet Cato at 11


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Of course because I am me I don't wake up at 10:50 and have to rush up to the roof but luckily I make it there with 5 minutes to spare and I am shocked to see Cato already there waiting for me

"Your early" I say and he turns to me slightly startled so I guess he didn't hear the elevator open

"I need to talk to you I need an angle never seen before in the games" he said and I nod

"Yeah cause the sexy brute from 2 has been done to death" I say and he gives me an odd look

"How did you know that was my hook?" he asks and I can't help but laugh

"Of course that's your hook you're playing it up a lot besides its kind of obvious plus its used a lot" I say and he smiles

"I guess but really what should I do?" he asks and I shrug

"Love" I say jokingly but he nods

"I don't know if I love you fire girl but I know I can't kill you" he says and I nod he feels the soul mate bond too even though he probably doesn't know it is a soul mate bond he probably thinks it's just love or strong attachment

"I feel the same I've never felt like this before" I said knowing it is the soul mate plus at this point the first time I had no clue Peeta and Gale both loved me and on top of that I had never done anything at all with a boy

"Well we might as well use it to help us with sponsors capital will eat it up think about it star-crossed lovers from different districts finding love in the hunger games of all places" he said and I nodded with a smirk and he had one as well. Before I know it his lips are on mine in the perfect kiss it isn't too sweet like Peeta's or too rough like Gale's. It's a mix of the two and it's perfect I feel like I can kiss him forever but way too soon for my liking he pulls away and kisses my cheek before pulling me into a hug

"Well I guess I'll see you at training tomorrow babe" he says and kisses my cheek before he leaves me standing there for another 5 minutes before I am able to snap myself out of it and head back to my room and fall asleep

_"Katniss Everdeen__" __the same voice I heard before says and nearly scares me half to death_

_"Yes" I answered warily still a little worried about hearing voices but also knowing I no longer care_

_"You have succeeded in finding your soul mate Child the future has been changed. You need to be prepared to fight and kill for each other, you will need to kill more in these games then your first time but if you follow your instincts you will save many lives" the voice says and I can hear someone calling my name_

"Katniss wake up" Effie calls and I groan but do the next few days are the same and before I know it it's time to be scored I'm stuck sitting in the waiting room next to Peeta like last time but he is still mad at me and looks pissed when Cato sits next to me and puts his arm around me

"Good luck Cato but don't be disappointed when I score higher then you" I tease and he laughs thinking I'm kidding

"Sorry babe but that's not possible" he says with a smirk

"Want to bet?" I ask and he smirks probably thinking he will win it hands down

"K if I score higher then you then you have to meet me on the roof every night till we go in the arena" he says and I smile

"K when I score higher you have to kiss me like you did the other night every night until one of us dies" I say and he smiles a real smile at what he gets if I win and now he is probably positive he will beat me

"I don't think I'll be too upset if you score higher than me" he laughs and Glimmer comes out of the room and knowing he's next he kisses me deeply until they call his name leaving me breathless

"good luck babe shoot straight" he says and I smile and ignore Peeta until they call my name I get the bow I'm used to and two packs of throwing knives and head to the top of the rope thing and scream at the top of my lungs getting all the people's attention then I stay hidden where they can't see me and shoot and throw jumping from hiding space to hiding space hitting every target in the room

"you are dismissed" crane says and I smirk and head out but not before seeing that none of them even acknowledged the roasted pig this time around and when I get back to our floor I headed to my room to take a nap I was exhausted and all too soon Effie called for dinner and the only reason I even went was because we were having the lamb stew that I love so much

"So how did it go?" Haymitch asked expecting the worst

"They didn't pay attention to me" Peeta said annoyed and they all turned to me

"Great I got their attention they didn't even notice when a roast pig was brought out" I said and Peeta and Haymitch looked at me like I just grew an extra head

"How" Peeta made the mistake of asking and I scream at the top of my lungs causing all of them to cover their ears and for Effie and Haymitch to glare at Peeta which causes me to laugh after dinner we went to the viewing room to see the scores Marvel and Glimmer both got 9s Cato got a 11 which slightly shocked me because it was a 10 last time and then Clove got an 8 which was weird because she also had a 10 last time I didn't pay attention to anyone else till it got to district 11 Thresh got a 9 again Rue got a 7 again and then Peeta got an 8 which had everyone excited then it was me the announcer stuttered

"Is this right?" he asked someone off camera and apparently said yes

"Katniss Everdeen got a 12" he says and everyone around me is shocked and I smile hugely I did it I got my perfect score and I beat Cato


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5

I don't even listen as my team congratulates me I just smile and nod until I'm able to head up to the roof to wait for Cato as soon as I can get away from the excitement on my floor and as soon as he sees me he swings me around in a hug making me laugh

"How the hell did you get a 12?" he asked and I laughed

"It was actually pretty easily I mean you've seen me in practice I'm good at climbing and staying hidden not to mention I'm great at shooting arrows and throwing knives" I said and he laughed and kissed me

"Well you did great too you got an 11 that has never been done till now" I said and he laughed with a nod

"I know I thought for sure I had won and then you went and pulled a 12 that's a perfect score babe" he laughed and I nodded and we talked for a while kissed for a while till we had to go back to our rooms where Haymitch patted my back and told me I did a good job before I went to bed

The next day I had to practice with Effie and Haymitch Effie was first and that was 3 hours of torcher but at least it was bearable torcher since I was semi use to it in the future. After the three hours we switched and I had to go with Haymitch and it was honestly the moment of truth I was going to have to put a stop to Peeta's plans

"Haymitch you have to talk Peeta out of admitting he loves me tomorrow" I say as soon as the door closes behind me

"I don't know what you're talking about sweetheart" he tries to lie but I don't let him

"If you don't stop him it will crush him and ruin my game Haymitch you need to talk him out of it you have to promise me" I say and he sighs

"It's a great plan sweetheart" he says and I nod I obviously know it is a great plan

"I know it's a great plan that's why I'm using it with Cato, I love him more than I've ever loved anyone even Prim I think he's my soul mate. You have to realize Peeta doesn't really love me don't you before the games he never said two words to me I think he has an obsession with me which is scary please just talk him out of it " I say and as I'm saying the words I realize they're true and he nods understanding

"you may be right he is a bit obsessed" he says and asks me questions allowing me to answer which is ok and he dismissed me before going to find Peeta and I just go to my room for the rest of the day even order food to be brought to me not wanting to see Peeta so I stay in my room till it's time to go to the roof to meet Cato again

"Hey babe what's new" he asks and pulls me into his arms and I sigh slightly stressed about the whole Peeta thing

"Slightly stressing out oh and just so your prepared Peeta may claim to love me in his interview tomorrow" I say nervously and his arms tighten around me possessively

"Do you want me to beat him to the punch?" he asks and I smile but am completely shocked this is out of character for the old Cato but I guess it fits the new one

"Would you I mean doesn't go against your image?" I ask and he kisses me

"I don't care about my stupid image babe if you need me to do it I'll do it I honestly think I might love you" he says and I smile because he seems to genuinely mean it when he says he doesn't care what everyone thinks

"I think you're my soul mate" I say with a smile and he nods and holds me close to him and kisses me again before we have to go back to our rooms to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning my prep team is all staring at me but I ignore them as best I can and shower before I get dressed and go down to eat, much to their horror. As I am eating I realize I have gained at least 10lbs since I got to capital which is a good thing in my opinion. I think it's because Cato always adds food to my plate at lunch when he thinks I'm not paying attention. I think he's trying to fatten me up a bit which is strange but I have no problem with it, after all my ribs aren't as visible anymore. After I finish eating I am forced to go off with my prep team and they do the usual, which isn't as bad as I remember it being. When they are done they deem me ready for Cinna and he gets me in my dress which is still the same I have the same talk with Cinna as last time but I honestly have no problem telling capital everything about my life besides it still hasn't hit me that it is my current life and not my past last time my life was out in the open and I get the feeling it will be this time as well. Before I know it I am led backstage and Cato comes to sit with me as soon as he sees me sit down and I smile. I don't really care that it puts targets on us we got the two highest scores we already have huge targets on us plus he can take care of himself and so can I, unlike Peeta I had to save him and protect him. We watch Glimmers interview then Marvels and Cloves before he kisses me and heads out they ask him about his score

"I actually lost a bet with my girlfriend because of that score, I pulled an 11 and I was like there's no way she'll beat that right no one ever gets an 11 but then she had to go and pull the impossible and score a 12" he says off handedly and the crowd goes crazy

"Do you mean Katniss Everdeen district 12's tribute?" he asked excited about getting the scoop and Cato smirked

"The one and only she's amazing isn't she I think she may be my soul mate who knows I may even die for her" he said and the crowd goes crazy like they did last time with Peeta and I smile sadly knowing the cameras on me. He goes on to answer more questions before coming back and kissing me again. We hear awes threw out the room and figure they showed it on TV which is fine. They then went through all the other tributes until it was my turn to walk out and I smile as I walk out

"Katniss you seem to be one to look out for you scored a perfect 12 can you tell us how" he asked and I sighed

"I'm not supposed to say am?" I ask and the game makers shake their heads and I pout slightly

"Well there you have it but I can say the bet I made with my boyfriend gave me incentive to do well or at least better than him. I have to say he sacred me a bit with that 11 though I was sure he was going to win when I saw his score, but don't tell him I said that ok" I said and his eyes light up and the crowd cheered and laughed

"So it's true the brute from 2 and the girl on fire from 12 are in love?" he asks and I nod

"Very much so he's my soul mate my everything and I just met him a few weeks ago. I knew the first time I looked in his eyes I was doomed. That's probably why I freaked out on Peeta when he pulled me away from Cato when he was first coming to talk to me after the parade. Honestly though I'm grateful for the games they gave me my soul mate, and even though one or both of us will die I'm grateful for the time we have now" I say and they ask about Prim and what I said to her

"I told her I would win and come back to her but I'm not sure I can anymore. I can't even contemplate living without Cato now. I think I will die of a broken heart before I ever make it back to 12 if he dies" I say with tears in my eyes and to lighten the mood he asks about my outfits and I spin before leaving the stage and running into Cato's arms I don't even hear Peeta's interview I'm too tired and fall asleep in Cato's arms


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6

I don't wake up till somewhere around 3 am and I found Cato sleeping next to me on my bed so it wasn't too hard to fall asleep again knowing I will be safe with Cato. The sleep didn't last though because we are woken up by Haymitch a few hours later.

"Katniss Cato get up you have to be in the arena today" he said ripping the blankets off us and I groaned as Cato shot up startled possibly thinking he's already in the arena

"Calm down boy you've got 2 hours before either of you have to meet your stylist, I thought you would want to talk before going into the games" he said and left the two of us in my room

"So what's the game plan?" I asked because we never really went over a plan and he smiled

"OK you need to get to the cornucopia as fast as you can get the knives before Clove can because they may only have one set and then get your bow and arrows I'll cover you while you get there and then we'll cover each other's back" he says and I smiled and nod

"One of us is going die in the next few weeks or even days" I say and he kisses me

"Don't think like that you're going to make it home to your Mom and Prim marry that guy that likes you Gale have a son named after me and live happily ever after" he says and I cry into his shoulder truly upset and we remain like that until Haymitch comes back in

"Capital loves the two of you I'll see if the game makers and Snow will consider allowing two victors good luck both of you" he says and it gives us slight hope. We have to get on a helicopter and they put the trackers in our arms and we finally land and I go to a room with Cinna he gets me dressed in my outfit braids my hair over my left shoulder and we have a heart to heart before I have to go into the tube that led us to the arena. As soon as I got up I locked eyes with Cato and his eyes shot to the knifes in front of the cornucopia and the bow and arrows the same ones I have been using I nodded and got set to run. As soon as the gong went off I took off for the weapons I got to the knives and there were two sets so I grabbed the bigger one and threw the smaller set to Clove who was also looking for knives then I grabbed Cato's sword and gave it to him. After they had their weapons I got my knives and started throwing at people coming after us by the time everyone had cleared the area I had 3 kills as did Cato. While the others had one each we went to the lake so they could get rid of the bodies and that was when the canons finally go off.

"123456789" we count together

"Glimmer Marvel set up camp Clove start inventory Kat scale the trees and see if there's any tributes nearby" Cato ordered and we all nodded

"Cato how can you trust her?" I hear Clove ask annoyed but I ignore them and scale the tree with my knives instead of the bow because they are easier to carry. When I get half way up the tree I look around I see Foxface at the tree line watching us and I see Thresh in the tall grasses too far for me to throw but close enough for me to hit with an arrow I throw a knife and it hits Foxface in the throat and the cannon sounds immediately. Clove looks at me shocked and slightly pissed because the knife went right by her ear.

"Cato bring me my bow" I say calmly but urgently and he nods and tosses it up to me I take a deep breath and aim for Thrash's eye, knowing if I'm off by even a centimeter he will live and I will lose my advantage. I let my arrow fly and it hits the mark seconds later we hear the boom.

"Someone want to come with me to get my Arrow?" I ask and Glimmer gets up to follow me because she is the only one not doing anything important

"Oh here I got your knife back" she says handing me the knife that I threw at Foxface

"Thanks" I say with a smile and she returns it

"So who'd you kill with that arrow" she asked as we approach the little clearing

"see for yourself" I say and she looks in the clearing and the shock is clear on her face as I walk up to thresh rip my arrow out of his eye stab it into the ground to clean it and then we take his pack and weapon and walk back 11 killed and it's only day one

"Who'd she kill" Marvel asked Glimmer when we walked back to the camp

"11" I answered and he looked shocked as did Clove and even Cato

"You killed the kid? I thought she'd be your downfall" Marvel said with a laugh and I ignored him but Glimmer shook her head

"No not the kid she killed the male tribute from 11 she shot him right in the eye" she said and I smirked as Cato spun me around in a circle before kissing me


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7

"How many kills do you have?" Cato asked all of us and I started counting them up in my head

"Um 5 I killed both from 4 both from 5 and obviously the boy from 11" I said and they all counted off who they had

"Alright then let's eat and then pack bags to go hunting" Cato said and I nodded and went by the fire where they were heating up some of that lamb stew from capital and bread rolls my favorite. I take it and eat without a second thought and pack my pack with a first aid kit a small container with leftover stew a zip lock of jerky and some water. Then I grab a pair of the sunglass type things they all have on grab my weapons and go with Cato.

"Hey babe I got us a sleeping bag in case we don't make it back tomorrow" he says and pulls me into a kiss and we all head off they are all loud I ignore most of them and stick with Cato when we see the smoke

"This one's mine" Cato says and we all started running towards the fire and surround the sleeping girl and she begs for her life. Then she looks straight at me and tells me not to kill her.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you sweetheart Cato is" I say sweetly and Cato stabs her in the stomach with his sword

"She's still breathing" I say binding down and feeling her pulse and Cato beheads the girl splattering her blood all over me and pissing me off.

"Really Cato was that really necessary" I hiss wiping the girls blood off my face and he laughs pissing me off even more

"Sorry babe but your just too adorable" he says and rips a piece of cloth from the girls shirt pores water on it and cleans the blood off my face neck and hands

"Let's keep going" Glimmer said and we headed off again but don't find anyone else and end up camping for the morning with everyone taking turns sleeping.

The next time I wake up it's at least noon and we eat whatever we brought with us and then start heading back to the cornucopia. When we start to smell smoke as if on instinct I grab the two people closest to me and run to the river the others following behind me, probably confused until we get to the river. Peeta and Rue are both there and they freeze in shock. Marvel and Clove chase Rue while me Cato and Glimmer are after Peeta and as much as I'd love to kill him he hasn't done anything to me yet and he's burned badly, like I was last time.

"Damn it we can't kill him" I say clearly leaving no room for discussion and I see hope in Peeta's eyes hope that I love him and worry in Cato's worry that I love him.

"I don't love him Cato, I owe him he saved my life years ago and his father is hopefully making sure Prim doesn't starve. You can run for now but next time any of us see you you're dead" I say and he looks shocked but runs and to my surprise Cato and Glimmer don't go after him we go find marvel and Clove.

"How'd he save your life?" Glimmer asks curious and I can't help but sigh

"When I was 11 my dad died in a mining accident after words they gave us some money to help. My Mom was supposed to morn for a month and then get a job to support us, but a month went by and she checked out. She wouldn't even acknowledge us I was watching her and Prim and even myself waist away to nothing. Prim was only 8 years old still just a kid and she would go to bed nearly every night hungry. Do you know how that felt knowing my baby sister who I am supposed to protect was suffering? I was getting desperate, trying to sell her better baby clothes so I could buy us something to eat anything but nobody would take them they were old and worn. It was raining and I was in the merchant's part of town Peeta's the baker's son and I was digging through the bakery dumpsters for anything. Peeta's Mom caught me and yelled at me chasing me away, I only made it to a tree a few yards away before I collapsed I honestly remember contemplating dying there when I heard her yelling again. I thought she was ganna chase me off but Peeta came out with 2 burnt loafs of bread. He cut the burnt pieces off and gave them to their pigs then he tossed the loafs at my feet I took them home and fed Prim and Mom the next day at school he looked at me I was so embarrassed. I couldn't look at him so I looked down and when I did I noticed the dandelions, they're edible you know and when I got home Prim and I got buckets and collected dandelions. A month later I was 12 and able to apply for tessera, but Peeta gave me the bread and in doing so he gave me hope and now hopefully his father and my friend Gale help Prim" I say and they both nod sadly as we find Clove and Marvel looking up at a tree


	9. Chapter 8

and Marvel looking up at a tree

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8

"Little brat won't come down" Clove says and I look at the tree and know the branches are too small to hold my weight

"Kat?" Cato asked this is my area of expertise after all

"I can't get up to her the branches are too small I'm the smallest of all of us and I know they won't hold my weight I can't shoot an arrow straight up and the tree is to covered for me to get a good lock on her with a knife or arrow" I say and he nods

"We can wait her out I guess" Marvel offers but I shake my head

"Look at her she's small and can probably jump from tree to tree" I say and he nodded

"Kat lets go find some dry wood marvel Glimmer make camp Clove don't take your eyes off her" Cato says loud enough for Rue to hear and then we walk away out of Rues vision

"Get in a tree and keep an eye on her I think she's up to something" he says and I do staying as hidden as possible and then I see it the trackerjacker nest. It's the same one I dropped on the careers last time I can tell Glimmer and Clove are sleeping and Marvel is just playing around with his knife. As soon as I see her move to the nest and I'm out of there looking for Cato making sure neither of us get stung.

"Cato there's trackerjackers a nest of them she's ganna drop it on Marvel Glimmer and Clove because there being stupid and not paying attention to her" I say and as if to prove my point Marvel and Clove come by and run into the lake freaking out. We hear the boom and know I Glimmer is dead. We set out to help Clove and Marvel with the stings Glimmer died and apparently Cato got into it with Peeta cutting his leg and leaving him for dead but other than that and the boy from three joining us and setting up the bomb type things around the food nothing really happened. I didn't think the bomb thing was a great idea for obvious reasons and I told them it was a horrible idea but the guy from 3 was a jerk and didn't listen to me. On the fifth day in the arena I began to worry about everything I changed and what it will effect and I began missing Mom and Prim two people that were dead in my other life but are still alive here. I began thinking of my Mom and dad in relation to me and Cato which helps me understand why she checked out

"What's on your mind babe?" Cato asks sitting down next to me

"My Mom I thought she was useless and weak after my dad died, it was almost like she did as well. I didn't realize till now what she must have went through if my Dad was her soul mate, and I believe he was I don't know how she was able to live once he was gone. I forgive her for everything because I understand now I just wish I could tell her in person" I say and he wraps his arms around me.

"You will babe I promise you will" he said and I turned and started crying into his shoulder

"No I won't, even if I make it out of here I will be dead before I ever make it back to 12 if you die in the arena I love my Mom and Prim but not enough to go on living without you" I say and he kisses my head

"No you won't babe when I die and you make it out you will go back to 12 move into Victors Village with your Mom and sister you will move on with your life marry that best friend of yours name one of your sons after me and you will eventually be happy again" he says and rubs my back as I cry until I fall asleep. When I wake up Marvel and Clove are awake and eating like they hadn't been stung. When we see the smoke and I know it has to be Rue and someone helping her there is no question it's a trap

"I think it's a trap" I say and they look at me like I'm crazy

"Not one to kill us but one to hurt us or maybe to even the playing field they want to get us away so they can destroy our food" I say and once again they look at me like I'm crazy

"Pack a bag we're going" Cato says and I sigh

"Don't say I didn't warn you, oh and 3 if anything happens to our food I won't stop him from snapping your neck" I say and stuff my bag and Cato's bag to the brim with food and water and put the sleeping bags inside the cornucopia before we take off towards the first fire. When we get there we hear the explosion that we know is from camp and a cannon go off. We rush back when we get there three is stuffing whatever he can into a bag probably going to run.

"What happened?" Cato asked fuming

"I thought I saw 12 and I went after him. I didn't see her till she tipped the pyramid of food she knew how to get past the mines she'd obviously been watching us it was a suicide mission she died but she took the food with her" he said and Cato was pissed and snapped the kids neck

"How did you know?" Cato asked me curiously but also still pissed

"You keep forgetting I'm not from a career district. What they did may have been obvious to me but in a way it was sort of ingenious because none of you saw it coming did think about the years non-careers win the games how do they win?" I ask and the three shrug.

"When the food is gone the careers can't survive you are from the wealthy districts and you have never gone to bed hungry without food you become weaker and can killed easier it's obvious to me because I've seen what lack of food can do to people" I say and they look at me like they never realized it before I pull out my bag and hand out jerky

"Well I'm going to look for someone to kill" Marvel says and walks off leaving Cato Clove and I decide to get some sleep trading off on who keeps watch. I wake up to two canons going off and know its Rue and Marvel.

"7 left" I say and Cato nods and hugs me when the capital tune goes off

"Tributes there has been a rule change two of you may survive if you are unwilling to live without the other" Crane the head game maker said and I kissed Cato with tears running down my face

"Let's go find the rest of the tributes and go home" he said and we went one way while Clove went the other.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9

We heard 2 cannons meaning there were only 5 people left. That night we found out Clove and Peeta were still in the arena with us along with one of the tributes from district 9.

"Kat we can do this babe we can make it out together" Cato said and I couldn't help but smile hugely and kiss him. As our kiss finished they announced a feast where they will give each tribute something they need desperately

"You think we should go?" I ask and Cato shrugs

"We don't really need anything" he points out and I nodded agreeing with him

"That's true but if we go we can end it, and if we end it we can go home" I say and he nods as we make up our minds and we decide to just go for it and to head to the cornucopia. As we go I can't help but notice how much I have changed since the first time I was here and how different this game was compared to last time. Even then a lot of the major events still happened which worries me because of the mutts. I hope it will just end now without the mutts because they are the things gave me nightmares and this time it will be worse because I killed a lot of them.

"ok game plan you go after Peeta I'll be in the tree to shoot 9 and even Clove if I can" I say and he nods but when I get in the tree I see 9 bust Cloves head open over a rock I take aim and shoot just seconds after Cloves cannon goes off 9s does as well. I look to see Peeta and Cato fighting and have to look away when Cato snaps his neck. When his cannon goes off I jump from my tree and run into his arms as we are both announced the victors of the 74th hunger games. I can't help but cling to him as we are pulled into the helicopter and he attacks anyone who comes near us. As I fall asleep I know I changed too much to even think my life will ever turn out like it did before.

_'Katniss you have done well but as you undoubtedly already know you can no longer rely on your knowledge of the future. The future you knew doesn__'__t exist anymore the changes you made for better or worse you must live with. This is the last time I will contact you good luck child, remember savings the world may not necessarily mean stopping the hunger games' the voice said and I felt someone shaking me._

When I opened my eyes Haymitch Effie and Cinna were there watching me

"Where's Cato?" I ask frantic and they have to hold me down to keep me from going to find him

"He's fine you're both alive and out of the games they want the first time you see each other after the games to be live for all of Panem" Haymitch said and I sigh annoyed I honestly just want Cato

"Please tell me it's tonight" I say and he smiles

"Yeah come on Cinna has a new dress for you" he says and I smile hugely as we walk into a room and my prep team attacks me with hugs before once again removing all hair from my body and then doing my hair and make-up. Then when they are done Cinna came in with my dress. I was expecting the yellow one like last time but no the dress he brought out was a dark purple strapless fitted top that flared out at the waist. I have to say I liked it better than the yellow one even though I did have to wear these huge purple heels, and though they were absolutely beautiful they were not practical at all. I was back stage waiting to go on when Haymitch comes out and gives me a hug just like last time

"Snow's upset thinks you're trying to defy capital" he whisper and I gasp

"But I didn't do anything" I say and he sighs obviously frustrated

"Make him believe you really love the boy that you can't imagine life without him" he says and I look him straight in the eye

"I really do love him and really can't imagine life without him" I say and he smirks

"Then this should be easy sweetheart" he says and leaves me in the room hoping this will go better than it did with Peeta then my names called and I walk carefully on stage in the shoes that will probably make me fall by the end of the night and take a seat. Then Cato comes on stage and without thinking even thinking I slip off my shoes and run to hug him causing everyone to laugh. I really don't care as he pulls me into a kiss which Caesar has to physically break up. Then he leads us back to the love seat where my shoes are which I ignore and sit next to Cato. I put my feet on his lap which made everyone laugh again and I blush. Then we had to watch a condensed viewing of the game during which we constantly argued over who had the most kills and when it was over I decided to settle it.

"Caesar can I ask you a question?" I ask and he looked shocked for a second

"Sure" he says but looks slightly worried

"Do you have the official kill count?" I ask and he nods confused

"Oh great this'll be easy then can you tell him I have more kills then him. For some reason he seems to think he has more and that the girl that blew up the food, Glimmer, Marvel, Rue, and Clove all count as his kills which they don't, and if Glimmer and Clove were to count as anyone's they would be mine." I said half teasing half frustrated and Caesar laughed

"Sorry Cato she has more" he says and I smile

"See told you now for being wrong you have to rub my feet, those shoes really hurt no offense Cinna" I say and everyone laughs but Cato does rub my feet and Caesar asks a bunch of questions about the games which we answer then he asks what happens now.

"Well we haven't been able to talk about it yet but I think I'm going back to 12 with Kat" Cato said and I smiled and kissed him sort of shocked I hoped he would move to 12 but I didn't expect him to. Then President Snow came and did our crowns and before we knew it we were out of capital and on a train to district 12.

"Kat I was thinking you know how we each get a house in Victors' Village right?" he asked and I nodded not quite sure where he was going with it.

"Why don't you give yours to your Mom and sister and move in with me" he said and I smiled hugely

"I'd love to move in with you Cato" I said and he got a smile as well and pulled me into his lap

"Tell me about 12" he said stroking my hair and I couldn't help but smile

"Well you already know I'm from the poorer part of 12. It's just me Prim and Mom oh and Prims goat lady and her evil cat buttercup that hates me. Then there's my best friend Gale but you already know about him, he's probably working in the mines now. He has 3 siblings Rory Vick and Posy Rory is Prims age I think she has a crush on him Vick is 9 or 10 I don't know much about him and Posy was born right after the accident that killed our dads so she's only 4. Their Mom is Hazelle, she works as a washer women and a house keeper. I respect her, less than a week after she had posy she was out on the street looking for work those are the people I want to get back to I don't really care about anyone else. Well actually that's not true Marge the mayor's daughter gave me my Mockingjay pin but I don't know her well enough to call her a friend" I say and he smiles as I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
